A Family United
by ghostgal4
Summary: What if throughout your whole life you had been lied to? About who you are, where you came from, and what you are? Would you life ever really be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hey everyone! So, a little while ago I got a request to write this story by t-rex989. After a while of chatting back and forth, we came up with this story plot. Hope you like it t-rex989, and sorry about the wait! Oh, and thanks to JuneLuxray2 for beta reading this chapter. :)  
**

**Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**

**Story (c) t-rex989 and I  
**

**

* * *

**Danny Phantom watched with satisfaction as the hundreds of ghost who had helped him turn the world intangible to avoid an asteroid flew back into the portal above him. He had really done it. He, a fourteen year old kid, who no one ever suspected was capable of doing anything important in his life, had just saved the world and the Ghost Zone. Never in his life did he ever think that he would accidentally gain ghost powers, and become a hero. Yet, here he was. Only a few seconds after the last ghost had gone into the portal, a voice broke though his train of thought. "Nice job Danny, or should we say..._Danny_."

Danny turned and looked in shock at a big man standing before him. "What, uh," he said nervously, before putting on a mask of indifference and making his voice sound deeper to try to disguise who he was. "Sorry citizens, but I have no idea what you are talking about!"

A woman beside the large man just smiled and gently pushed down Danny's outstretched arm. She knelt down and said to him softly but with a hint of knowing in her voice. "Isn't there something you want to tell us?"

The ghost boy continued to stare blackly at the woman before him. These were his _parents_ that were before him. His ghost _hunting_ parents, who were not supposed to know who he was. A million questions raced though his mind. Did his parents know who he was, were they mad, and how did they find out, were just a few of the questions. As to confirm his thoughts on his parents knowing his secret his sister came up behind him and said. "It's okay Danny...they know." The ghost boy tilted his head to to the side, debating over a few things. After a few seconds though his face hardened and a bright light appeared at his waist. The rings separated and traveled in opposite detections changing a black and white jumpsuit into jeans and a t-shirt, snow white hair into raven black, electric green eyes into baby blue, and Danny Phantom into Danny Fenton. There was silence for several moments, shocked expressions were on the faces of every person, there and all over the world. Then finally, cheering and applauds erupted from the crowd. A smile appeared on the boy's face as the cheering continued. The circle of people surrounding him closed in, and the young boy began to get smothered. There were people patting him on the back, taking pictures, and (from the people Danny knew) giving hugs.

With all of the attention, Danny started to feel uncomfortable. Also, they were at the _South Pole_, and he had no jacket. So needless to say, he was freezing. At seeing Danny's discomfort, Jack let out a high pitched whistle to catch everyone's attention. "Hey everyone!" Jack shouted. "Why don't we move this inside so that we can all get out of the cold." A few mutters of agreement were heard before everyone turned and started to walk back to the control room. Once inside, Maddie fetched Danny a spare jacket, who accepted it gratefully.

Food and drinks were brought out, as a celebration party commenced. Danny immediately went for the Hot Chocolate, and sipped it happily. All the while his eyes scanned around the room, looking for his friends. Once he spotted them he tried to make a beeline towards them, but was stopped several time by people who wanted to congratulation him or ask him questions. One of these people who stopped him happened to be an African-American girl with long, curly, black hair and dark green eyes. "Valerie!" Danny said in surprise. His surprise turned to nervousness, as he realized that she now new he was her most hated enemy. "L-look V-Valerie, I'm _really_ sorry about all that h-has happened b-between you and P-Phantom. B-b-but that dog w-wasn't mine, and-" He was cut off as a hand covered his mouth.

"No, Danny," Valerie sighed. "It's me who should be apologizing. I never gave Phantom a chance, all I did was jump to conclusions. I should have listened to you when you said you were not evil, but I was just to set on believing that I was right, and all ghosts were evil. I acted out of anger and spite, not out of rational thinking. I'm really sorry Danny." With that Valerie removed her hand from Danny's mouth and cracked a small smile at the shocked boy in front of her. She then took a deep breath stuck her arm back out in front of her. "Friends?" she asked.

Danny looked in shock at her hand before a smile graced his lips, and he shook her hand. "Friends," he confirmed. He smiled brightly before saying. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go find Tucker and Sam."

"No problem, have a good rest of the party."

"Same to you," Danny replied, before turning and making his way though the crowed.

After getting stopped by more people, Danny finally made his way over to his friends. "Hey guys!"

"Hey dude!" Tucker said excitedly. "So, what it like being a world saving hero?"

Danny blushed and muttered. "It's uh...interesting so far."

Sam smiled and gently put her arms around the blushing boy neck, planting a kiss on his lips. "Well, now that you're famous, you had better not forget about us little people."

Danny chuckled and gently kissed her back. "I don't think that's possible."

"Finally!" Tucker squealed, his voice interrupting Sam as she started to go in for another kiss. "I just knew you two would end up together!" Then under his breath he added, "Now I can collect the money from those bets."

"Yeah well...wait what did you say?" Danny asked.

"Nothing," Tucker replied innocently. "Nothing at all."

"Tucker, I could have sworn you said something about bets."

"I said no such thing!"

Sam growled and gripped Tucker by his shirt, hoisting him off the ground. "What did you say?"

"Alright, alright, yeesh," Tucker grumbled. Sam smiled in satisfaction and let a scowling Tucker go. "I just said that I was going to collect the money from the bets I made about you two getting together."

"Tucker!" Both Sam and Danny shouted.

"You put bets on us?" Danny asked, a little hurt.

"It wasn't just me," Tucker said defensively. "Practically the whole school placed bets on you two."

"But I can guess who started it," Sam glared.

Tucker smiled sheepishly at them. Danny just sighed and said. "Look, why don't we just forget about it, and enjoy the rest of the party. I for one, could go for another cup of Hot Chocolate." The other two nodded eagerly and with that trio headed for the buffet table.

* * *

Meanwhile, after Maddie had given Danny the jacket, she rushed over to Jack and pulled him to the side a worried look present on her face. "Jack, do you think that it might be time to tell Danny about..._them_?"

"Maddie, we weren't suppose to tell him anything until he was eighteen."

"I know, but...he already has his... you know what, and I believe he is mature enough to handle it."

"But...but that means that..." Jack trailed off.

"I know Honey, but I think it will be for the best."

Jack let out a defeated sigh and nodded. "Alright, we will tell him when we get back home." The two adults turned their attention back to the boy they called son. Their eyes followed him as he tried to make his way to his friends, only to get stopped countless times. They watched as he accepted congratulations, thanks, and answered their questions the best he could even though it was awkward for him. An immense feeling of pride welled up in their chests, but also a sense of sadness filled them. For them this was one of the best, yet worst days of their lives.

* * *

After the party ended, a private jet came to pick up Danny, his family, and his friends. The jet was high class, and very expensive looking. There was a flat screen TV that hung from the ceiling, along with a gaming system, a fully stocked mini fridge, and a bar. The best part though, according to Danny, was the big, soft, white chairs that were in there. The minute Danny entered the plane, he ran over to the nearest and coziest looking chair and collapsed. He really hadn't had much sleep in the past few days, due to the content worry that he would not be able to pull off the whole save the world plan. Before the plane even took off, the exhausted ghost boy was deep in sleep.

Maddie and Jack made their way over to the sleeping ghost boy and sighed. "We will talk to him about it tomorrow." Maddie said quietly.

It was almost four in the morning before the Fentons made it back to their house. Exhausted, everyone trudged their way up the stares and collapsed onto their beds. Soon the whole house was asleep.

* * *

The next morning, well afternoon, the Fenton adults and Jazz managed to drag their butts out of bed. Maddie went downstairs to the kitchen, and started preparing a breakfast fit for a king. She prepared eggs, sausage, bacon, pancakes, and just about anything else you could imagine that you would have for breakfast.

Danny was still upstairs, sleeping soundlessly, when he smelt food. The smell of it was enough to drag the boy out of his bed and down the stairs.

"Good morning, our little hero," Maddie cooed, gently kissing Danny on the head.

"Moooooom," Danny whined.

Maddie just chuckled and turned back to the stove. After a couple of minutes, she set down a plate full of food in front of Danny. The hungry teenager immediately started to devour his food. Jazz looked on in disgust as her farther started doing the same thing after a plate was placed in front of him. She rolled her eyes as she started to eat her breakfast in a calm fashion.

"Um, Danny," Maddie said nervously.

Danny stopped shoveling food into his mouth and looked up. "Yeah mom."

"Uh...we need to talk about a few things after breakfast."

Danny nodded slowly, then turned his attention back to his meal. This time though, he ate slower.

After a awkward rest of breakfast, the four headed into the living room. Danny and Jazz sat on the couch, while the two adults went to the two chairs.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Danny asked nervously, a knot forming in his stomach. Between the press, fans, the celebration party, and exhaustion, he hadn't had much time to talk to his parents. He didn't know for sure if they fully accept him, and this worried him.

"Well Danny... we wanted wait to tell you this till you were eighteen but... we believe that it would be better for you to know now," Maddie said as calmly as she could, trying not to show just how worried she really was. Danny however could see right past his mothers mask, and the knot in his stomach tightened even more. What could be so bad that they wanted to wait until he was older to tell him?

"Danny..." Maddie said quietly, before taking a deep breath and saying louder. "Jack and I are not your real parents."


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up everyone! So, the OCs in this chapter belong to t-rex989, not me. Got that! **

**Danny: It's about time you updated :/**

**Me: D8 I'm sorry! I was busy...being in highschool sucks. **

**Danny: -roles eyes- Excuses, excuses.**

**Me: I know, I know :(**

**Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**

**Story (c) t-rex989 and I**

**OCs (c) t-rex989  
**

* * *

"Jack and I are not your real parents."

Danny looked in shock at the two people standing before him, his mouth ajar. The words just spoken kept on repeating in his head like a broken record. Was it possible that the people who had raised him, were not who they said they were? "_No...it can't be..._" Danny thought. "_I look so much like them, and all I've know was them. They have to be my parents. After all, it's clear that we are related, but... why would they tell me this if it wasn't true_?" After what seemed like hours of silence, Danny finally spoke. "W-what?"

Maddie looked sadly at the boy in front of her. "I'm so sorry we didn't say something sooner, but...we thought it would be safer if we told you when you were older."

"Why?" Danny snapped, his eyes changing to a glowing green as his anger and voice steadily rose. "What could be so dangerous that you would have to lie to me for_ fourteen years_?"

"We only did it to protect you Danny-boy," Jack winced.

Danny sat, simmering in anger for several minuets, before his finally took a deep breath and calmed down. "Alright...so what happened?

Jack and Maddie shared a glance before they began to tell their tale...

**Flashback **

It was a night like any other night. Jack and Maddie Fenton sat in their living room; Maddie tinkering with a new invention and Jack doing needle point. Their one and a half year old daughter lay sound asleep upstairs in her crib. A fire was lit in their fireplace, warming the house from the brisk night air. Everything seamed normal...well as normal as the Fenton household got.

Their peace was abruptly interrupted when they heard a knock on their door. "I wonder who that could be." Maddie wondered, as she put down her invention and headed towards the door. She cautiously opened the door and asked the figure who stood on the other side. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yes." The figure answered. "I'm looking for Jack Fenton."

Upon hearing his name being mentioned, Jack got up and walked to the door. "I'm Jack Fen-Tony?" Jack asked. He paused in the door way and gaped at Tony. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story. Can I come in?" He asked anxiously, his eyes scanning his surroundings nervously.

"Of course," Jack replied eagerly, stepping aside to let him in. As Tony walked into the light, his appearance became clearer. The man standing there had short, midnight black hair, that was slightly spiked. His skin was lightly tanned, and his cheeks held a faint hint of red from the cold. The eyes of this man were a piercing sky blue that held a look of worry in them. Dark purple circles hung under his eyes, indicating that had little to no sleep lately. On his body was a tan trench coat that reminded Jack and Maddie of the ones detectives in old mystery films wore. On his feet were a pair of mud crusted hiking boots, and in his arms was a bundle of blue blankets that he clutched protectively against his chest.

"So, how have you been little brother?" Jack asked, playfully slapping Tony on the back, causing him to wince in a little pain.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you since the wedding," Maddie added.

"I've been doing okay," Tony said swiftly. "Listen Jack, Maddie, I need to-" He was cut off as a small cry came from the bundle of blankets. Tony gently started rocked his arms back and forth and cooed softly to whoever, or whatever was in the blankets. After just a few minuets, they crying ceased. Tony smiled lovingly down at the bundle then sighed sadly.

Maddie walked behind Tony and peeked over his shoulder. Her eyes widened as she saw what was in the bundle; a little baby boy. A wide smile appeared on her face and she asked excitedly. "Is he yours?"

Tony nodded. The baby in his arms had his father black hair, only a slightly lighter shade of black. If his eyes were opened then they would have seen that they were the color of baby blue. Tony turned his attention back to the two adults standing before him. "Jack, Maddie, I need to ask a favor of you," Tony said urgently.

"Well sure Tony," Maddie shrugged, curiosity getting the best of her. "Why don't you come and sit down, then we will talk."

"Thanks," Tony said, plopping down on the couch. Once everyone was seated Tony began talking. "I know this is a lot to ask, but I honestly have no idea what else to do..." After a moment of silence he took a deep breath then continued. "Can you two watch over my son for a few years?"

Maddie and Jack looked at the man in confusion and shock. Why would he need them to take care of _his_ son? Was it because he was low on money? If it was they would be happy to lend it to him.

"Why would you need us to take care of your son?" Jack asked.

"It's a long and complicated story." Tony sighed, snuggling his son closer to him. "You see, I met this woman a little over a year ago, and we fell in love instantly. Her name was Crystal, she was beautiful, smart, funny, and just the most amazing woman I had ever met. However... she was a ghost. Now before you say anything, not all ghosts are evil. I know our parents razed us to believe that ghost are nothing but globs of ecto plasma out to destroy the world, but she was not. A few months after I met her, we got married. Soon we found out that she was pregnant. Nine months later, this little bundle of joy was born. We were all overjoyed, including her twin girls that she had from a previous marriage. The girls actually promised to be the best big sisters they could be, and they were only four years old. Everything was going great...that is until Crystal's father, Baron Ghostskull found out. See, he hates human, just like our parents use to hate ghosts. He became enraged and told us that we were endangering the twins. He threatened to kill all of us if we would not kill our son. None of us could bare the thought of loosing this little one. So we made a plan to split up for the time being. We are all going into hiding. Crystal is taking the girls, and I am taking him. But...I don't want my son to grow up in hiding. I want him to have a normal life, and I know that Ghostskull will come after me sooner or later. I need to know that he will be safe and sound. That he will have an education, and friends... Will you please take in my son?"

Maddie and Jack looked at each other, a silent conversation going on between them. They couldn't say no to Tony, and they couldn't let that child get hurt. Even though they didn't like ghosts, and may not have approved of Tony getting married to one, they were still family. "How long do you need us to look after him?" Maddie asked softly.

"Also, do you want us to tell him about you?" Jack added.

"Wait until he is eighteen to tell him," Tony replied.

"Why eighteen?" Jack questioned.

"That's when he will get his ghost powers."

"Ghost powers?" Jack and Maddie asked in unison.

"Yes, because his mother is a ghost and I am human, he is only half ghost."

How do you know he will develop his powers at eighteen?" Maddie asked.

"Lets just say, a friend of mine told me," Tony replied, a smile forming on his lips. "Thank you so much, both of you. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Anything for family," Jack smiled.

"So, what is his name?" Maddie asked.

"Daniel, or as we call him, Danny," Tony said, smiling down at his son.

"Danny? That's dumb!" Jack snorted.

"Now Jack, I think Danny is a wonderful name. It was what I was going to name our son if we ever had one," Maddie scolded.

"I can try to send you money every few months to help support him," Tony offered.

"No need," Maddie replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. You need to take care of yourself. We have enough money to support ourselves and Danny."

"Alright, if your sure, then I really should get going..." Tony whispered. Maddie nodded and went to go take Danny from Tony's arms. But just as she was about to take him, Tony clutched the boy tighter in his arms. He razed one of his hands to the baby's face and gently stroked it. His eyes welled up with tears and he looked at his son. "I'm going to miss you Danny. But don't worry, someday we will be together again." He put his lips on Danny's head, before reluctantly handing him off.

"Don't worry," Maddie said, cradling the baby to her chest. "We will take good care of him."

"Please do," He said quietly, before reaching inside his coat pocket and pulling out a slip of paper. "When he dose turn eighteen or if something happens, giving me a call on this number."

"We will."

Tony gave his son one last kiss on the head before turning and walking towards the door. When his hand touched the doorknob, he stopped, turned his head back towards the two adults and said gratefully. "Thank you again for doing this." With that he opened the door and left. Maddie and Jack watched the retreating form of Tony, before shutting the door and turning their attention back to the baby in their arms.

"Well, welcome to the family little one," Maddie cooed.

**End of Flashback**

"So, that's what happened," Maddie finished.

Danny stared blankly at the two adults. His mind was racing as he tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together. "So...you said that my father told you to wait until I was eighteen to tell me about him. Why did you decided to tell me now?"

"You have your ghost powers already," Maddie stated. "We figured that you would be able understand what was going on better. Also, you are able to protect yourself now."

"How did I get my powers so early?"

"Jack and I are thinking that when you got zapped by the ghost portal, the amount of ectoplasm going into your system caused your powers to awaken early."

"So, dose that mean Vlad was born as a half ghost as well?"

"No, getting blasted by a portal can still turn someone half ghost," Jack answered. "However, it's just in your case, you already had ghost powers. Vlad got turned half ghost, you just had your powers come in early."

"If you already knew I was half ghost...then why didn't you realize that Phantom was me?" Danny asked.

Both of the Fentons blushed. "We were not expecting you to have your powers till later, so the thought that you were Phantom never crossed our minds. Even since you were little, our ghost tracking equipment went off around you. Since you were still half ghost, your DNA caused the tracker to find you. After you got blasted with the portal, the trackers picked up your ghost signature better. We just thought it was because you were getting older."

Danny sat in silence, just trying to absorb all this new information. So, he was still a Fenton, just not the Fenton he thought he was. Also, there was some crazy ghost out to get his real family. "_Wow, my life just because __**way**__ more complicated_," he thought glumly. Then out loud he said. "So...what now?"

"I guess we should call your father," Jack said, reaching inside a pocket on his jumpsuit, and pulling out a slip a slip of paper.

As Jack went to go fetch the phone, Jazz put a hand on Danny's shoulder and said softly. "So, I guess this means that we are cousins, not brother and sister, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess we are..." Danny replied glumly.

Jazz wrapped her arms around him and whispered into his ear. "No matter what, I will still think of you as my little brother."

"Thanks Jazz."

Once Jack got back with the phone, everyone gathered on the couch. Jack dialed the number then turned the speaker on so everyone could hear. No one spoke a word as the phone began to ring. After a couple of rings, a elderly woman's voice came from the phone. "Hello."

"Good afternoon," Maddie answered. "Is Tony Fenton there?"

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Maddie, would it?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Ah, then I was told to give you a message. Just a moment please," The woman said. They heard the sound of rustling paper and a few mumbles, then finally a small shout of triumph. "Now, lets see...Ah, he said that it was getting to dangerous to keep living at this residence, and that if you need to reach him go to New York, then go to the Starbucks on Ninth Ave."

"Thank you very much, have a good day," Maddie said, before hanging up the phone.

"Well, I guess it's off to New York as soon as possible then," Jack yawned, while getting up and stretchering. "Now, whose up for some fudge!"

* * *

**Sorry for the bad spelling and Grammar! D8**


	3. Chapter 3

**-peeks out from behind random wall- Uh, hello readers. -gets hit with rotten fruit- Sorry for the late update T-rex989 ^^; I am happy to say though that I got a ton of homework done! So, this week is going to be focused on fanfiction writing...and math XP**

**Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**

**Story (c) Me and T-rex989**

**OC's (c) T-rex989**

**

* * *

**After Jack got his fudge, they all went their separate ways and started packing for their trip. Danny trudged his way up the stairs, before slowly making his way to his closet. He grabbed his medium sized, blue suitcase and started throwing clothes into it without care.

After only a few minuets of packing, he heard a high pitched ringing sound come from his computer. He turned around to see that he had an incoming video message from Sam. He existed his closet and made his way over to the computer. Danny sat down on his wooden chair and used the mouse to click on the accept call button. Another screen popped up and Sam's face appeared on it.

"Hey Danny," Sam smiled.

"Hey Sam," Danny replied glumly.

"Why are you so glum?" Sam asked, worriedly.

"It's a long story," Danny replied. "Why don't we call up Tucker and have a three way chat. I need to talk to both of you."

Sam nodded then started typing some things into her computer. A minuet later, Tuckers face appeared next to Sam's. "Hey guys!" Tucker said excitedly .

"Hey Tuck," Danny responded. "Look, I need to talk to both you about something important."

"Sure, what is it buddy?"

Danny took a deep breath before he began telling them about the events of the day. As he spoke, his two friend's mouths dropped. They listened intently, and nether of them spoke a word. After Danny finished his tale, an eery silence filled the room. No one knew what to say. After several minuets of awkward silence Sam finally spoke. "Wow, this is quite...unsuspected."

"Your telling me," Danny snorted.

"So, when are you leaving for New York?" Tucker asked.

"Tomorrow morning..."

"Do you want Tuck and I to come with you?" Sam asked. "I can pay for both of our tickets."

"Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Danny replied thoughtfully. "Can you convince your parents to let you go, Sam?"

"Maybe if I just tell them the reason for the trip...I will work on them tonight."

Okay, what about you Tuck?"

"I'm sure my parents will let me go," Tucker said, confidently.

"Alright, lets all go talk to our parents," Danny said. "Let me know what they say by tonight."

"Alright," Sam and Tucker replied in unison.

With that they each clicked out of the chat. Danny got up from his chair and headed out of his room. "Mo-Maddie, Jack!" Danny called, correcting himself when he almost called them Mom and Dad. "_I have to remember that they are not my real parents._" Maddie and Jack came out of their room and stopped in front of the black haired boy. "Sam and Tucker were wondering if they could come with us to New York. They can pay for their tickets themselves."

Jack and Maddie looked at each other, then shrugged. "I don't see why not," Maddie said. "Just as long as their parents allow them to go."

"Their asking them right now..." There was an awkward silence for a moment before Danny added. "Well, I guess I should get back to packing."

"Yeah...us too."

With that, they all turned and went back into their rooms. Danny went straight over to his closet and finished packing up his clothes. He then went into his bathroom and packed up some items from there. When he went back into his room, he noticed that he had received a text message. He picked up his phone and flipped it open; it was from Tucker. The message read; '_My parents gave the okay for me to go. What time are we leaving?' _Danny typed a reply before shutting his phone and shoving it in his pocket. He then plopped onto his bed with a sigh. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

"Well, today's the big day..." Danny said anxiously, as he stood in front of the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle.

"Don't worry Danny," Sam said reassuringly, resting a hand on his shoulder. "You have battled countless ghosts and even saved the world. I'm sure you can handle this."

"I guess," the boy mumbled. "Oh, by the way. How did you convince your parents to let you go with me?"

"It wasn't easy, but after I told them why we were going and reassured them that I was going to be safe they agreed to let me come with you. Also, they are a little more trusting of you now that you are a world saving hero."

Danny crossed his arms and said suspiciously. "That can't be all. Knowing your parents there has to be a catch."

"...Yeah... I had to promises to let my mom dress me the way she wants to the day after we get back," Sam said with disdain."

"Ah, that makes more seance."

"Are you ready to go kids?" Maddie asked, walking up to the two.

"Yeah," They both replied.

"Then lets get going, we don't want to be late."

Danny and Sam opened the door to the RV and climbed inside, followed by Jazz. Tucker, who had climbed in the minuet he had arrived, opened his eyes when the three entered. "Wow Tuck, you look like crap," Danny commented, earning himself a glare. Tucker really did not look to good. Large bags were under his eyes, his clothes were wrinkled and crooked, his red beret was half way off his head, and in his lap was a cup of coffee. All of this together gave him a crazed look.

"It's five in the morning Danny! No one should have to be up this early. Even the sun has more sense then to be up this early ," Tucker shot back.

"Alright, yeesh," Danny said, rolling his eyes.

"Buckle up kids," Jack called from the drivers seat.

All of them quickly strapped on their seat belts. "Uh, are you sure Jack should be driving?" Danny asked, worriedly.

"Don't worry, I will get us there safe and sound," Jack snorted. With that he put the RV into reverse and they were off. Jack did get them to the Airport, but not so much safe and sound. All the way there, everyone was clutching the seats like their lives depended on it, which it probably did. Jack was swerving in and out of traffic and running almost every red light. By the time they got to the Airport, everyone's nerves were fried.

"See, I told you I would get us here," Jack said happily, as he climbed out of the RV.

Everyone just rolled their eyes and processed to grab their luggage from the trunk. Making their way though the Airport security was quite an interesting and embarrassing event. Jack had tried to sneak some ghost weapons onto the plane, and needless to say they staff freaked out over it. After explaining to everyone that Jack meant no harm they let them pass. Mostly it was due to Danny being famous now, and one of the staff members recognizing him.

After boarding the plane, everyone settled down in whatever seats they could find. Maddie and Jack sat next to each other, Tucker and Jazz sat behind them, then Sam and Danny behind them. Everyone got as comfortable as they could, and prepared for the three hour flight. Danny stared out the window as the plane began to move. The announcer's voice came over the speakers. "Welcome to the non stop flight from Amity Park, Wyoming to New York City. Please enjoy your flight."

Once they were up in the air, Danny lay back his seat a little and tried to get some sleep. But, he found that he couldn't because his mind was racing. He knew that things would never be the same again after he met his real family. Though, he wondered what would stay the same. He knew that his friends would stay by his side no matter what. They would never not be friends. He wondered if his real parents would make him move though. What would happen to Amity if he were not there? What about Jack and Maddie? Would he still consider them his parents or even be able to trust them again? Also, what about that Ghostskull guy? What would happen if he found them? With all of these questions racing though his mind, sleep was far out of reach. Everything he thought he knew came crashing down upon him in just a few hours. Now, he wasn't sure what to think. All he could do was hope that everything would work out for the best.

* * *

**Alright, this chapter was not very thrilling, was it? Sorry about that, but hang on it will get better soon. Also, I don't really know where Amity Park is, so I just looked online and saw a couple of guesses of where it might be. I chose Wyoming, and if I am wrong let me know. Also, I didn't have a clue to how long a flight would be from Wyoming to New York, but a websight said it was about three hours. If I am wrong let me know and I will fix it. **

**Also, I made a mistake in the last chapter. Ghostskull is not Crystals Grandfather, he his her Father. Alright? (sorry T-rex989 for the misunderstanding ^^;) **

**Lastly, on DeviantART I have started doing commissions for stories. My account is rockgrl13. If you want a story written, look me up! I figured I might as well advertise XD **

**Whelp, that's about it. Now if you will excuses me, I have to get back to a project.  
**


End file.
